


Reunion

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Prompto has been waiting for a while to see Noctis.[Spoilers for chapter 14.]





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisara/gifts).



> This is short; I wrote it as a filled prompt on tumblr for a friend! She asked me if I would post here on AO3, so...here it is. ^^

Prompto’s first reaction to the call, to regroup with the guys while they wait for Noctis, is to ask Cindy to pinch him. She does so much harder than he imagined she would. The skin still stings half an hour later when the news sinks in and he’s waiting at the top of a lookout for Talcott’s truck. His eyes sting even more, because he can’t stop crying.

When the daemon-repelling headlights come into view, Prompto leaps to the ground and hurries into Takka’s former restaurant to inform the other two guys. He grins despite his tears. Their king has returned. Nothing could make him happier, but it doesn’t feel like it’s real. Not even when Noctis steps out of the truck and they go to join him does Prompto believe he’s going to wake up and find out it actually happened.

A few hours later, after they’ve foraged up a meal and are catching up at the table in front of the caravan.

The trailer is one of Prompto’s second homes. He has an apartment in Lestallum—one he shares with the other two—but seldom is anyone there for more than a day or two. At least in Hammerhead, Cindy lets him tinker around with gadgets and keeps him company. They’ve managed to salvage more parts, things that are keeping people alive. More and more, it gets difficult to do that. Food is scarce. Daemons continue to pop up at an alarming rate. If anyone isn’t a hunter, they’ve got to contribute somehow. Even little kids who should be playing with their friends are instead helping to grow food inside carefully managed warehouses. 

Gladiolus stands and stretches, letting out the loudest yawn Prompto has ever heard. “I’m gonna sleep,” he says. He shuffles into the trailer.

“I should rest, too,” says Ignis. “I might have a word with Cid first. I’d like him to make some adjustments to my weapons before we head out. Is there anything you need, Noct?”

“Nah, I’m good, Specs.” 

That leaves Prompto and Noctis outside, with only a few hunters staged around the perimeter at their watch points.

Prompto slips his hand under the table and squeeze Noctis’ in his, and after some time, slumps against him. They haven’t seen each other for a decade, and it has been too long. It still doesn’t feel real, but if he holds onto Noctis, maybe it will sink in.


End file.
